Being recklace
by Zeyho
Summary: Ryuuji is a genius 16 years old teenager with a promising career as a basketball player in front of him,three universities under his belt that no one knew about & a unbelieveble voice. All he needs is a new haircut,contact lentiles,two old friends and a new one to push him on his feet. But what happends when he gets sick after a match and quits basket for music? 3 reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Another family that adopted me... It's the fifth time when I am supposed to leave the orphanage this year but every time I come back here. Well,I am a litle at fault because I'm not really got with new people and because of my rebellious character,my eyes color - one black and one dark red,when I'm angry or very focused both of them turn dark red,but still what freaks the 'parents' is my unusual strenght and agility and the fact that I'm bi,not to mention that I am looking for a college for over an year by now. To be honest,I am a litle uneasy about this adoption... The family that took me already has 14 children already... Oh well,I am gratefull that someone adopted me even though I'm already 16. Either way,my name is Ryuuji and I will still be the captain of Seikan Basket Team for the next week. Today I arrived at my new house togheter with Miwa - the one who adopted me.

"They can be noise sometimes but please forgive them. Also,togheter with you,there are 14 boys and only one girl. Please keep an eye on Ema for me,ok?"

"...Hai."

"Also there are Tsubaki and Azusa. These two never stop working so please keep an eye on them too."

"...Hai."

"Oh,and Wataru is very clumsy sometimes,and since he is the youngest please keep an eye on him too..."

"...Hai." Ok I am bored to death! I will not listen any more,I'll just keep saying 'Hai' until she finish...I got out my headphones and start listening to some music.

"Am I boring you,Ryuuji?" she asked as both of us exit the elevator

"HAI. Wait,what? N-No,you're not..." Miwa looked at me and i sighed "Gomme,I wasn't listening..."

"I figure it out,sorry but from all the brothers I think you are the most responsable and the one who will be home most of the time. Anyway,this will be your house from now on. Let's see if we get everyone here. Masaomi,Ukyo!" I looked up to see two men,both around 180 cm,one with brown hair like me and one with blond hair. 'Damn,they are tall...' I got out of my toughts when the blond man began to speak.

"Oh,Miwa you are early,the rest are currently sleeping but I can go and wake them..."

"No,Ukyo,this won't be necesary. I am just here to bring your new brother." she stoped talking at turned to me(I was still close to the elevator) "Come here." she gestured to me and I took two more steps toward the two men as Miwa pulled me in front of her,I glare at her but she must smiled. "This is Ryuuji." I can't say what I did but both of them had their eyes wide open,I stared at them too before Miwa gasped "Gomme Ryuuji,but I have to go. Masaomi and Ukyo will tell you everything you need to know." And she storms out... I turned my head to the two men.

I sighed as I scatched the back of my neck. I looked at them one more time before speaking "Ohayou."

"A-Ah,excuse me,welcome. I am Ukyo,the second son and this is Masaomi-nii the eldest son. Forgive us but with that haircut you look like one of our brothers. The rest are asleep at the moment but they should get up soon. If you need anything me and Masaomi will help you but for the moment I must return at making breakfast."

"Ah,do you need help?I-if you don't mind of course..."

"If it does bother you,I do need some help since everyone is here."

"Of course." I noded,I'm not the best cocker but I somehow manage to not do anything wrong.

"Ryuuji-nii,can I ask you something?"

"Yes,was it is Ukyo?"

"Why are you covering your right eye?"

"Ah... I was always bullied because of it's color so when I was litle I started going with this haircut."

"MASAOMI-NI~I!" yelled a young boy as he jumped into Masaomi's arms "Ohayou!" so that must be Wataru,and the girl next to him must be Ema...

"Wataru-chan,you seem to be in a very good mod."

"Masaomi-nii,today our new brother is going to come right? I can't wait to meet him!"

"Oh,well he is in the kitchen with Ukyo preparing breakfast."

"Eh?" both Wataru and Ema said as they turned to face me. I smirked as I turned to them

"Ohayou,I'm Ryuuji."

"Wo~a! Ryuuji-nii looks like Tsubaki!" the boy jumped in my arms,luckly my basket training paids off in this kind of situation and I could catch him with no problem "Ohayou Onii-chan!"

"Ohayou,Wataru-chan" I said "Did you sleep well? Oh,forgive me. Ohayou Ema-chan."

"Ha? How come Onii-chan already knows mine and Onee-chan's name already?" I lsmirked again as I rised up Wataru and let him stay on my shoulders

"Yay! Onii-chan is so strong! Ne,ne,how old are you Onii-chan?"

"Wataru,let your sister talk too." I said as Ema laughed a litle. I turned my attention toward her,she was wearing her school uniform

"Thank you,Ryuuji-senpai." I put Wataru down as I got closer to Ema and smirk a litle more innocent this time " But I was about to ask the same question as Wataru."

"Well,I am 16. And I already know your names because Miwa told me."

Me and Wataru kept on talking,well,actually he kept asking question until he asked me the same question as Ukyo "Ne,ne,why is your eye covered?"

"Because I have a,special kind of heterochromia."

"Heterochromia? Onee-chan,what's that?"

"Oh,that is a difference in the eyes color. But what do you mean by special kind?"

"Well,normaly I have a black eye and dark red eye but when I get very angry both my eyes ger dark red. Luckly I get angry extremely hard... Anyway,I hope he all are going yo get along in the short period that I'll be here." I wasn't going to lie,I am gratefull to Miwa that she let me get an audition for Saotome Academy but in the week that I'll spen here I will be very busy with writing the song and stuff. Yeah I sing and play all the instruments.

It didn't take long for the rest to come. We ate in silence then we all took a sit on the couch and the introduction began...

"You already know us but,my name is Asahina Masaomi I'm 31 and I work as a doctor."

"I'm Asahina Ukyo,I'm29 and I work as a lawyer."

Now came in front a blond guy around 185 cm dressed up strangely. 'He's probably a monk or something..."

"I'm Kaname."

"And you're a monk,I assume?"

"Oh,the new litle brother is a detective. You assume corectly,I'm a monk and I'm 27."

"My name is Hikaru. I'm a novelist and I'm 26."

"Miwa told me about you. You like to crossdress... Please to meet you."

"I'm Tsubaki! And this is Azusa! We're identical twins!"

"The two seiyuu aged 24? Please to meet you~." Won't flater myself but I can mimic some of the characters from animes like Toshihiko Seki who voices Kaien Shiba from Bleach.

"Woa?! You are a seiyuu too?!" seems that I made a good impresion to Tsubaki...'Note - Tsubaki has too much energy..."

"Ah no,I just can mimic 3 or 4 characters that's all..."

"Ahem,Tsubaki leave the question for later. I'm Natsume,Tsubaki and Azusa's brother and I'm a game designer."

"Natsume,Tsubaki and Azusa are triplets. I'm Louis,I'm 21 and may I do your hair?"

"Ah,you're the professional hairdresser... Well,if you want to I see no harm,thank you."

"The pleasure is mine. Let's continue the introduction. Oh,since you four aren't really up with this idea I will introduce you." the other four noded. Not up with this idea,huh? I can't blame them,I'm not up with this idea either... Louise got beside me putting his arm around my shoulders as he continued speaking,one by one the four took a step in front like the others did. " This is Subaru,he is a student at Meiji University,aged 20. This is Iori age 18,he is a high school student at Bright Centrair Private Academy. The other two are Yuusuke aged 16 and Fuuto aged 15,they are both in Hinode High School. Oh,Fuuto is also an idol so he is rarely home."

I noded and thanked Louis for introducting them. Ema took a step in front "You already know me but... I'm Hinata Ema,aged 16. I attend the same school as Yuusuke and Fuuto." I smiled at her wich made her blush a litle...oh,I never smiled before right? My thoughts when Wataru jumped in my arms again.

"And I'm Wataru,aged 10! Ne,Onii-chan let's play!" I put him down as I patted his head

"Later,ok Wataru?" he noded as he went beside Masaomi "Now it's my turn... I'm Ryuuji and at the moment I am still attending Seikan High School but starting next week I will probably attend Saotome Academy if I get past the audition." I bowed before hearing Tsubaki talking

"Saotome Academy,eh? As a idol or a composer?"

"Idol,probably... I'm still unsure,though..."

Out of nowhere Tsubaki was behind me,one of his arms around my neck using his other one to mess my hair. "I'm sure the litle kiddo will be just fine!"

"Tsubaki! Let me go!" too late...Tsubaki already messed my hair completely so that my right eye wasn't covered anymore. I grow and push Tsubaki off showing off my best death glare "DON'T EVER mess my hair again..." Tsubaki got behid Azusa noding. Just great,now I had to take a shower so that I can fix my hair... Before I know it Ema was right in front of me staing at me "Um,it's something the matter?"

"H-Huh?! N-No,just that your eyes are very,um,pretty..." I blushed furiosly,it was the first time when someone said this...

"Quite unique I can say..." Ukyo said. Masaomi,Tsubaki,Louis and Iori noded in agreement. I smiled

"Why are you covering your eye?"

"Well Tsubaki,I've had it rough because of my eye color so I just cover it up. Ah,Louis... Do you think you can do something about my hair,since Tsubaki messed it up..."

"Of course! Let me get the things from my room and them I will show you your room aswell." I noded and Louis went upstairs. Me and Ema began to talk about random things and somehow Wataru pushed me by accident and I was...on top on Ema... Louis came back right in that moment,I heart someone should 'Chi-chan' so I turned to see that a squirrel shouted and now was jumping with her claws right in my face. I show off my death glare and the squirrel jumped back on Louis shoulder as I got away from Ema.

"Sorry Ema,I didn't mean to."

"It's nothing,it wasn't your fault. Sorry that Juli wanted to jump in your face,he can't get used to young men..." the squirrel got on her lap

"Huh? The squirrel is your pet?" she noded and I lowered my head "Sorry Juli,I didn't want to scare you."

Louis dragged me in my room and began to fix my hair. "Why don't you try another haircut,Ryuuji? I have something in mind that will suit you perfectly."

"Ah,thanks Louis but I like my haircut this way. But maybe you could do something to my hair before the audition if you want. I'll let you do anything except cutting my hair..." I was surprised to see that he was already done and that my hair was just as it was before Tsubaki messed it up,I bowed as a thanks. Louis made a sign to sit down so I did,he took a sit next to me and we continued our small talk

"I would be happy to Ryuuji! What instrument are you playing?"

"Usually piano and acoustic guitar,but I can play almost any instrument. By the way,was only my imagination or Juli really shout "Chi-chan"? And who's Chi-chan?"

"Oh,so you can understand Juli too?"

"Seems so... And I assume that Chi-chan is Ema?"

"Yes,that's how Juli and I call Ema. If you like you can call her that too."

"Ah,thank you Louis..."

"Is there something the matter?"

"Ah? Well,except from Masaomi,Ukyo,Kaname,Hikaru,Wataru and you I don't think my arrival is well seen..."

"I think Tsubaki also likes you."

"Well,doesn't really matters... In two days there will be the entrance exam for Saotome Academy and probably I will leave the next week... Althrough,I'm glad to see that you do understande me so well."

"Hmm?"

"You are adopted right? Just like me."

"Oh,I think Kaname was right about you being a detectiv."

"Neeee,I just saw you don't have the same tics as them... But I think we will get along very well. I won't tell anyone,by the way."

"I agree on that one. And thank you for not telling anyone." I smiled

Louis seemed a nice guy. It didn't take long for me and Louis to become very close,Ema and Tsubaki also became really close to me. For some reason Azusa and Fuuto didn't stande me at all. Me and Azusa were always fighting to the point when Tsubaki had to force me back into my room and not letting me out.

"Come on Tsubaki! Azusa started it!" I yelled as I took a sit on my bed and turn on the TV

"Ah~,what should I do with you two? I don't see why Azusa doesn't like you... Ne,let's work on your song so that you can calm down..." Tsubaki took a sit on the other side of the bed keeping his distance,I could see that something was bodering him since I arrived here but I never asked him. If he would want to tell me I will listen.

"No,leave it. It's almost done anyway... What about that script you recieve yesterday? Did you practice?" he threw a pillow in my face "Hey! What was that for?"

"Sorry. I just hate the script! I don't think I will take the role..."

"Why not?"

"It's a BL anime..." ok I began to laugh hard and Tsubaki was as red as a tomato "W-What?!"

"N-nothing... Shu-kun,but why BL? Are you in that kind of things?" I started calling Tsubaki 'Shu' because I didn't wanted to call him like that Azusa does,of course I onlu call him Shu only when we are alone...

"W-WHAT! N-NO! I...I..." now it was more strange,why was he blushing like mad? "Ne,Ryuu-kun..." Shu got up and took a sit next to me

"Huh? What's up?"

"I heard you talking to Ema yesterday... Is it true that you are bi?"

"What's with that question?" I smirked,I love to tease Shu-kun and now was the perfect occasion! "Are you interest in me...Shu~chan?" I tried to sound as daring as I could "Nee...am I right Shu~chan?"

He was blushing like mad when I got on top of him whispering his name. I began to blush too as I was getting closer and closer to him. "R-Ryuu..."

I got even closer "Nani?" I didn't have time to react,more accurate,I was too socked to react when he sliped his hand on the back on my neck and pulled me into a plain kiss. Yeah,I lied,I knew all along what was wrong with him... This was his first real crush but I wasn't going to go easy on him just for that. I bit his lower lip earning a litle moan from him right before my tongue began to explore his cave earning even more moans. I smirked and stoped closing my mouth withouth breaking apart. I heard Shu complain before bitting my lower lip hard. 'That will leave a mark... Pay-back time~' I broke the kiss and began to kiss him on the neck. He moaned again but more louder. I put my hand on his mouth so he wouldn't ne this loud and I made my move... I dragged his shirt lower and bit him hard,making sure that the mark will be there for long enough. I took my hand away from his mouth,kiss him again and leave my forehead o rest on his before letting him talk

"You...are a devil..." he was panting hard wich made me smile and kiss his nose

"But you like this devil,right?" I tease him "Nee... Kiss me again Shu..." he noded as he pulled me again and kiss me. This time he broke apart in the need of air,I wouldn't help but laugh. "Shu,I love you..." Shu blushed very hard and looked away for some second. That have me time to remember when was the last time I don't anyone what I just told Shu...

"I love you too,Ryuu..." I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. ' This could be a promising beginning...' that's what I though at that time while I force Shu to stay with me after I assured him I would be a good boy.


	2. Ryuuji Profile

Asahina Ryuuji - Profile

Ryuuji Asahina(Ryūji Asahina,龍二朝比奈) is the adopted eleventeenth son(by age) of the Asahina family.

Appearance

Ryuuji has heterochromatic eyes(his right one is dark red and his left is black),he confirmed that when he gets angry both his eyes became dark red,messy black hair that covers his right eye. He is always wearing a white T-shirt ,a black jacket,white jeans and white sneakers. After he enters Saotome Academy he decides to fully change his appearance. As he first enter the academy Ryuuji's hairstyle was totally difference - the long bangs that were covering his right eye didn't exist anymore,his hair being slighly longer on the left size of his face. Ryuu started wearing a black hat with a red sting with the academy sign and ocassionally black 80s style sunglasses. His fashion style also changes - different colored tank tops,black or dark blue short trousers and black sneakers. Sometimes he can be seen with a pencile on his right ear when he is composing.

Personality

Ryuuji is a very calm and quite person. He gets annoyed when people act stupid or 'superior' due to different facts. He is hot-headed but he doesn't act untill he thinks about consecuinces. Never puting himself on the first place he usually gets hurt trying to help does close to him. Even though his friendly and easy-going personality is opposite with his too serious attitude no one can argue about his actions. He gets angry extremely hard but,due his unusual strengh and speed,pleople avoid getting him angry - when he first meets with Ren and Syo,who are his childhood friends,and the rest of the gang Ren warns the others not to get Ryuu angry saying that's impossible even for Satsuki to sligly hurt him.

Name

Kanji - 龍二朝比奈

Romaji - Ryūji asahina

Also Known As - Ryuu-chan(竜ちゃん) , Moron(モロン) , Hayashibara(林原)

Characteristics

Age - 17 Birthday - July 10

Horoscope - Cancer

Height - 178 cm (5' 10")

Weight - 65 kg

Gender - Male

Saotome Academy

Class - A Class

Specialty - Vocals T

rack - Idol&Composer

Roommate - None

Trivia

* He,Jinguji Ren and Kurusu Syo are childhood friends.

* He can speak a lot of languages and can play almost all intruments even though his speciality is vocals.

* He his considered to be Japan's U-17 treasure in both tennis and basket.

*He composes the best when he is playing basket or tennis.

*He can make up lyrics and tunes on the moment based on his mood or toughts if needed.

* He is very protective with Syo due to the fact that he also had a heart condition but got better after a experimental treatment in America.

* He avoids Ren as much as posible due to something from the past that is only known by them.

* He can exceed the normal human limits and became unstopble but later he has an unexplicable high fever togheter with almost total loss of his strenght and loss of weight for 3 days to a week in he doesn't stay in bed.

* Only Ren knows about his condition and only he knows how to get him ride of his fever faster.


	3. Chapter 2

Today is the day of my exam. I already took the solo audition,it was a disaster, and now me,Kazu Kotobuki and Aoi Katakiri - the people I admire for their way of singing and dancing that I meet at the orphanage - are waiting for our group audition. We named the band K/H\O - Spin (K.O - Spin). Of course we didn't use our real name - we all choose a stage name,paint our hair black and took black contact lentiles - : Yasuhiro a.k.a me - Leader,Main Dancer,Main Vocalit,Lead Rapper and sometimesSub-Rapper ; Kazuhiko a.k.a Kazu Kotobuki - Face of the Group,Main Rapper,Dancer ; Satoru a.k.a Aoi Katakiri - Dancer,Sub-Vocalist,Sub-Rapper and Maknae. We were all stressed out waiting in the hall,I was sitting down with my back on the wall right next Aoi and Kazu was walking like a crazy person up and down the hall...

"Calm down Kazu. You're going to make a hole!" that's Aoi for you...cute,silent but a very straight forward...

"How can you two be so calm! Ryuu messed up big time! We need to be perfect at the audition." and that's Kazu,he's a cool guy but he cares too much sometimes...

I was about to comment but Ringo,a idol and a observer for this audition plus a very old friend - somehow he was the one who made me sing and dance,came out from the audition room "K.O - Spin,you're next guys!" We took a deep breath before we entered the room. Ringo whispered a 'good luck' to me and I noded.

"Ok so you are : Ryuuji Asahina,Kazu Kotobuki and Aoi Katakiri?"

Kazu was the one to take a step forward and speak "Yes sir. A.k.a Yasuhiro,Kazuhiko and Satoru." he said pointing to each of us.

"Ok what will you sing?"

Now it was my turn to speak " I composed a song for this group called 'To the light'. We hope you will like it." the examiner noded and we began our dance and song...

[Kazuhiko]

Talking,lying

[Yasuhiro]

Hidin' from me

[Kazuhiko]

Breathing,walking

[Satoru]

Runnin' from it

[Kazuhiko]

Closing,sealing

[Yasuhiro&Satoru]

Breakin' this thing!

[Kazuhiro]

The time of the year we all hate

The sound of the rain that falls straight

Everyone's listening but none hears

The hint of hope that you well keep

[Yasuhiro]

This is it,the start is here

This is life,the lost is near

No you can't,no you don't N

ot this time,the chance won't fall

[Satoru]

Truth will spoke and will show

That the loosed will not fall

And through time we will rise

We will be the ones on top!

[Yasuhiro]

We're not gonna waist more time

Living in this tiny cage

You'll run and find you destiny

Away from this wicked town

[Kazuhiko]

Maybe I'm just losin' my sanity

'Cuz life is running circles in my head

Whispering lies right in litle mind

Sealing the white truth from people

[Satoru]

Breaking this black cage

Leaving this hole behind me(behind us)

To find just a fair life for my last day(my last memory)

To shout my one and only wish

[Kazuhiko]

Talking,lying

[Yasuhiro]

Hidin' from me

[Kazuhiko]

Breathing,walking

[Satoru]

Runnin' from it

[Kazuhiko]

Closing,sealing

[Yasuhiro&Satoru]

Breakin' this cage!

[Kazuhiko]

Your running,screaming

Crying,breaking and just losing S

o take my hand and leave this place

[All]

Follow me into the light

[Yasuhiro]

Leave this waist hole

Take what's your tonight

Don't look back,just don't feel sorry

We'll gonna find that bright future

[Satoru]

Don't dare you feel guilty

Don't just look them in the eyes

'Cuz life won't wait and it won't stop

[All]

So stand up,move to the light!

Aoi and Kazu looked at the examiners. I looked at Ringo who was smiling and clapping silently,I smiled. We bowed and leave the room. All three of us were panting hard because of that stupid and complicate dance that Aoi made.

We waited patientlly along the other for one more hour. Ringo came and said that those who were accepted will be contacted later. I sighed. That day I just locked myself in my room not caring that Shu,Ema and Louis were about to break the door down...


	4. Chapter 3

This can't be right... Two days after the audition a letter came and... I...passed? I'm going to Saotome Academy? Into the A class,no less! I felt like I could kiss Ukyo there and then... But them I remembered what I saw the previous day... Azusa kissing Tsubaki. I was angry and I spend that day in my room not answearing Tsubaki. I didn't want to hear it,in less than a day I will attend Saotome Academy with Jinguji... and Syo,my two best childhood friends. But I needed to change... I said goodbye to everyone except of course,Azusa,Tsubaki and that ass Fuuto. Ema and Wataru cryed a litle but I assured them they will see me again in the near future. I was ready for my leave,except...

"Louis,could I ask you a big favour?"

"Of course,Ryuu-nii. What is it?" I asked Louis to change my haircut so that no one would recognize me. The did a wonderfull job - the long bangs that were covering my right eye didn't exist anymore,and hair was a litlelonger on the left side. My outfit also changed(too bored to tell you) and now I was a different person now.

~Time skip~

I was standing inside the main door looking around like an idiot. It was already the second semester when me,Kazu and Aoi arrived. Kazu and Aoi were greeded by some random students and were taked on a tour. I waited patiently for the one that was assigned to show me around...

"Ah! Gomme,you must be Ryuuji Asahina! I am Shibuya Tomochika,your guide. Please to meet you. Sorry I was late but my friends wouldn't let me go..."

"No need for that. Please to meet you aswell Tomochika-chan.."

"Just Tomo-chan is enought Ryuuji-kun!" she said smiling. I smirked and leaned toward her so that my lips would touch her ear,what can I say? I got the flirt from Ren so blaim him!

"Then Ryuu is enough... Tomo~chan.." she blushed hard and I smirked even wider "Gomme,but I got this tick of making girls blush from one of my friends..."

"N-No,it's ok. Anyway let's..."

"TOMO~CHAN! SYO IS MEAN TO ME AND HARUKA~CHAN IS TOO!" a guy shouted and jumped on Tomo making her lose her balance and falling into my arms,I smiled at her. Don't get fooled by the act...It's not a child that shouted it's...a guy around 190 cm?! I glared at the guy "Huh? Tomo-chan who is this?"

"I'm a new student. My name is Ryuuji Asahina but please call me Ryuu..."

"O~h,I see. I'm Shinomiya Natsuki,class A." we shaked hands. That guy is ridiculouslly strong just like me.. We chated for some more minutes untill I just wanted to dissapeare...

"Oh,Natsuki and Tomo name a new friend..." I slowly turned and took two steps back. The guy who spoke was to shocked to talk anymore "You... Ryuuji..." "Jinguji..." I glared

"What are you doing here?! And please tell me you are not in class A!" we just stared at each other for good minutes

"Huh? Ren and Yasu know eachother?" Natsuki asked

"Yes,we do... We are childhood friends..." both me and Ren said in unison wich caused Natsuki,Tomo and some others guys to gasp

"I didn't tough that I will meet another childhood friend of Ren's..." (I skiped the introductions STARISH - Ryuu;oh,Syo wasn't with them;Ryuu had his guitar with him) said Ittoki

"Indeed..." yeah,Hijirikawa...

"Huh? What are you doing guys?" said another boy before looking at me "Do I know you from somewhere?" asked the small boy. I began to laught hard "W-What?!"

"You are just too small for your age Syo!"

"I AM NOT SMALL! Wait...how did you know my name?" great everyone was lookig at me... I got an idea and smirked in a devilish way and made Ren back a litle.

"Come.." I simply said as I guide them to the garden... I smiled as I took out my guitar and started singing...

The world might not be enought  
To fill in my desire  
To shout out the one thing  
I kept seal,in my heart

Slowly but surely  
Your face is printed in my mind  
I became a shodaw of that me  
You used to call 'friend'

I rise up from my bed  
I look up to the window  
You are sleeping peacefully  
Dreaming of your prince

I can't keep it silence anymore  
I can't look at you the same I did  
The fear in your innocent eyes  
Let me keep you away from it

These feeling too strong  
Are held forcefully in my heart  
Started screaming again  
They want to be free

I look at you again  
Trying to be a friend  
I smiled gently at you  
You smile brightly at me

The three words I can't tell  
The one truth I can't share  
These moments of us  
Are slowly heading toward none

I can't keep it silence again  
I can't look at you the same  
The fear in your crying eyes  
Let me erase it for you

These feeling too fragile  
Are held safetly in my heart  
Inside the only place  
That is still bright

The darkness we each keep inside  
Is slowly heading outside  
Trying to overcome this  
I just became more dark

Smiling on the outside  
Screaming on the inside  
I made up my mind  
I won't run,I won't hide

Amaze was just the right word for them. Am I that good? Of course...

"Awesome..." Ittoki and Tokiya said,the rest just noded

"Dear friend,when did you get this good?"

"Well Ren,I had a lot of free time..." we both laughed

"Now I know you! Ryuu-senpai!"

"Finally Syo... You have the memory of a fish..."

"Shut up!" and so on we began to argue like always... Syo is my best friend and secet crush. We always fight but we do care deeply for eachother... That's how we are. Aoi and Kazu came shortly after we arrived in class and the lesson began... This will be an interesting semester... I smirked delishly at that though


	5. Chapter 4

~3rd person POV~

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT CUTE!" shouted Syo not so quite,making sure that his other roommate won't wake up

"But Syo! You look ver cute in that dress! Oh,I bet Ryuu will like it too,let's wake him up!"

"W-WHAT?! Natsuki don't! I don't want him to see me like t-this..."

"Huh? Why's that? Even Ringo-sensei saw you like this and you didn't complain so why now?"

"It's...It's just..." Syo lost his words and started to blush

"Ooo! Syo's blushing! That means Ren was right,you like Ry...!" Syo put his hand on Natsuki's mouth looking at the sleeping Ryuu

"Shh! You idiot,what if he wakes up?! If I tell you what you want to know you'll shut up?" Natsuki gestured a yes and Syo took his hand away and begin to scratch the back of his neck " Ok,ask whatever you want..."

"Well,I always wanted to know since when do you know Ryuu and how you see him..."

"Ok,so... I know Ryuu since I was very young. He was always there for me protecting me and because of that we were always togheter. Ryuu was there even when I was in hospital for a long time he stayed with me until I got out and...after that I think that I.." he began to scratch the back on his neck "W-Well I...took a liking on him..."

"Then why didn't you recognize him?"

"I don't know Natsuki! Ryuu just dissapeared shortly after that and I didn't see him until now..." Syo looked at the still sleeping Ryuu and smile "He sure changed a lot..."

"What do you mean Syo? His personality?"

"That too,he's more like Jinguji than I remember but I was talking about his appearence... He's more..."

"Hot and appealing?"

"Yeah... Wait,WHAT did you just say?! Natsuki!"

"That's how Tomo-chan described him,along with some other girls from his class and the S class... Now stay still I have another dress for you!"

"N-NATSUKI! I WON'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I JUST TOLD YOU THAT...AND YOU THINK ABOUT DRESSES?!"

"You two are too noisy... What the fuck are you two talking...about..." Ryuu stoped walking when he looked at Syo - who was dressed in a maid outfit - and blushed to little for the others to notice "S-Syo what the fuck are you doing in that? Natsuki didn't I tell you to stop dressing him in this kind of things?"

"But he looks cute! Right Ryuu?"

"Natsuki... Stop dressing him like that ok? And let's change or we'll be late..."

Ten minutes after than Syo,Natsuki and Ryuu were walking to their clases. Natsuki said he has something to do so he left the two alone.

"So what's up with Natsuki and dresses?"

"Don't ask me... He was always like this."

"Well,you did look good in that maid outfit so Natsuki has a point..."

"Please don't say that you're on his side! Please Ryuu,I want at least a friend agains that..."

"Stay put Syo,I'm against that. Syo,can you answear me honestly?"

"Sure Ryuu,what's up?"

"Since when are you with Natsuki?"

"E-EH?! H-how...?"

"The mark on the back of your neck,it's well hidden but nothing gets past me... But are you with Natsuki or is Satsuki?

Syo stopped and looked at the ground. Ryuu turned to look at him and waited for the answear. Right when Syo was about to answear Ringo showed up.

"Ryuu~! Kurusu~! Sorry for the trouble but today all classes are suspended,you can spend the day as you please! Oh and Natsuki is going to be away all day. Byee~!"

The two looked at eachother for some seconds.

"So how about we continue this in our room,ok?" Syo noded. When they reached their room Syo stopped after closing the door "What's up?"

"Ryuu... What we talk now is just for us,right?" Syo asked Ryuu who was sitting on Syo's bed while Syo was sitting in front of him.

"Syo you know me,even if I seem a little more like Ren I'm still the Ryuuji you know. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone,you can tell me anything..."

"O-Ok then... Satsuki's the one who..." Syo stopped to fight back his emotions 'I can't let my emotions go wild in front of Ryuu... Calm down... Kurusu Syo won't be weak in fron of the one so close to me! But,I can't say it..."

~Ryuu POV~

I was spechless "Syo... I...don't know what to say... A-Are you ok? Did he do something to you?" I got up and get a strong grip on Syo's shoulders shaking him up a bit.

"Well,I... Um,yeah I'm ok! N-Nothing's wrong with me!" something was odd with him. "Um,Ryuuji?"

"Sit." I simple commandet him while pointing at his bed. He gave me a no at first but I didn't even listen to him "Syo, . Or I'm gonna stop asking nicely and do it the hard way." Syo knew very well what the hard way was; when he was little he injured his back and didn't tell anyone,I notice and ask him to show me but he didn't want so I pin him down and got on top of him.

"Ryuuji I'm fine,really..."

"No,I know you Syo. You keep everything inside and the only way I can get something out of you is by force,I hate it but it's for your own good and you know it."

"But..!" he tried to fight back but I simply grabed him and pin him to his bed,to my surprise even his ears were red when I started to pull off his shirt"R-Ryuuji! Stop!"

"Huh? We're both males and we're childhood friends so what's the big deal? Plus I need to look at your wounds and see if you're ok."

"I'm fine! I don't even understand why you care!" I rised by upper body in shock when he shouted. Even he was surprised by the look on his face. I took deep breath before thinking if I should or not tell him - I got an even better idea.

"What to know why I care? Fine!" I shouted as loud as I could before kissing him hard on the lips,it took me a good amount of seconds before I realise he was actually kissing me back - I smiled into the kiss. Moments later I pulled out,both of us panting hard. I got away from Syo and leave myself to fall down with my back on the wall,Syo joined me.

"I...didn't...expect...that..." Syo manage to say after some seconds

After a little while I could talk normally "Why's that?"

"Truth is,I actually though you were with Tomo. You know,you two are always togheter,alone, in her room when Nanami is away..."

"Oh,that... No,were actually working at a duet and Shining told us to get done. Ya know,he want me,Aoi and Kazu to debut as soon as posible as SPIN and he wantS me to debut solo with an album in USA."

"Oh yeah,he did say something about that... I forgot about that,hehe... But,um,did you really mean...you know..." he was red as a tomato,I couldn't help but laugh "W-What?!"

"I mean it Syo. And you're just cute when you're angry and when you're blushing..."

"Idiot..."

I laughed my ass at his expresion,totally priceless. The rest of the day,and half of the night,we spend talking and watching horror movies much to my pleasure and to Syo's horror. I took out the most terrifying movie I know. Syo didn't watch it almost at all,he cuddle close to me and hide his head in my chest. I didn't complain because that was my plan - make him scared so that we could cuddle and fall asleep togheter...I'm evil - BLAME REN!


End file.
